


You Can Ring My Bell

by re_l



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_l/pseuds/re_l
Summary: You get Leon to dance with you.





	You Can Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> request from anon on tumblr! hope this is what you wanted. i'm not that great at writing fluff.
> 
> if you want to listen to the song while reading, here is a [youtube](https://youtu.be/URAqnM1PP5E) link and a [soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/radiowebdaion-1/anita-ward-ring-my-bell) link

You hummed along with the music, patting the cookie dough while you did so. You had sent Leon out to get some baking soda for the frosting. He would be back anytime. 

_Ring My Bell_ by Anita Ward came on as Leon walked in the door. You picked up the whisk, planning to use it as a makeshift microphone, and started towards him. You swayed your hips back and forth and moved your hands in time with the music.

“I'm glad you're home,” you crooned, trying your best to replicate Miss Ward's voice. You traced your finger along his shoulder blade and then spun away.

You continued dancing and started running your hands up and down your curves. Leon smiled, amused at your behavior. 

“Dance with me, rookie!” you said excitedly. 

“[Y/N], I can't dance,” he admitted bashfully. 

“Does it look like I have the moves either, Mr. Kennedy?” You put your hand on your hip and cocked your eyebrow. He knew it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer. 

You grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards you. He let out a noise of dismay when you did so. You moved his hands to rest on your hips and ran them up and down as you prepared to sing the chorus. 

“You can ring my bell! Ring my bell!” You belted out the refrain, not really caring how you sounded. 

You set down the whisk and spun Leon around the kitchen. He eventually started dancing along with you. Then, just as soon as it had started, the song ended. You rushed over to the counter, where your phone was located, and turned the music off so you could fully focus on making the sweets. You resumed kneading the cookie dough. 

You felt Leon press up against you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and put his head on your shoulder. You wondered what he was up to. 

“So can I, [Y/N]?” There was a mischievous tone in his voice.

“Can you what?” you asked curiously. 

“Ring your bell.” He squeezed your upper thigh. 

You spun out of his grasp and turned to face him. Once again, your eyebrow was raised and your hand was on your hip. Only this time, there was a devious glimmer in your eyes and a smirk on your face. Leon's face mirrored yours. You tapped your finger on your chin, as if thinking. 

“I guess so,” you stated, feigning boredom. “But we have to finish the cookies first.” You smiled at him coyly.

You watched Leon's face light up. “Alright, let's do this!”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! leave requests or prompts in my ask box on [tumblr](https://momokodoll.tumblr.com).


End file.
